Key To My Heart
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: It's been years since I've last seen Duncan. Ever since my last day on TDWT, I swore I'd treat him like he was nothing to me, but at this very moment all I could think about was how he held the key to my heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yay! So anyway here's a new story for you. Hope you like it and please Review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Total Drama Series.**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Hmmm...what in the world! Derek, what are you doing?" I said to my little brother as I just woke up.

"Ahhh!" he screamed while turning around to face me.

I sat there in shock at what I had just seen. And from my own brother! Who is a guy! He can't be... No of course not. I mean, nooooooooo.

"Are you wearing... my bra?" I asked.

Derek quickly unhooked it and threw it in the floor.

"Ha...Ha...pshhh what bra?" he asked nervously.

"Derek..." I said while glaring at him.

*silence*

*silence*

"Okay, Okay! Shesh! Look, it's not what you think. In health we are doing this experiment where you have to pretend you're the opposite gender. And since I'm a guy, I have to act like a girl by wearing skirts, tank tops, high heeled shoes, bras, and... panties."

0_0... "Oh...My...God! Hahahaha! Wait...how can your teacher tell if you're wearing panties?" I asked

"Trust me, she has her ways." he said creeped out. "But can we keep this a secret, please!"

Even though this was REALLY funny, it was also REALLY embarrassing. Sure, my brother gets on my nerves sometimes but I would never do something that low. "Sure."

After our conversation Derek left and I changed into a midnight blue polo shirt, black shorts, and midnight blue converse. After I put my clothes on I went into the bathroom and put on a crap load of eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow.

Once I was done with that I went over to my computer and checked my email. There were 17 unread messages. 4 from Pixie Corpse, 3 from Reaper, 7 from Cody, 2 from Trent, and 1 from... Chris McClain.

I immediately opened that one first.

Dear Gwen,

I am pleased to inform you that there will be another season of Total Drama. Every other camper will be there as well. Please have your things packed and ready to go by Saturday, April 12. Thank you!

P.S. By the way, there is no way you can get out of this. You signed a contact. And if you're thinking that those contracts already expired, you're right; so we just had your parents sign a new contract.

Love,

Chris McLean

Wait... Isn't today April 12th?

I rushed out the door and into the kitchen where my mom was.

"You signed a contract saying I would be on the new season of Total Drama!" I screamed at her.

"Whoa, calm down sweetie. Yes, I did." she answered.

"Why!" I yelled.

"Because that was a good experience for you. You made new friends, you learned how to get along with people you didn't like, and besides you had fun didn't you?" she asked.

Well, I guess I had SOME fun, but most of the time I hated it.

"You see... now go pack your bags. Chef and Chris will be here soon." she told me.

Before I could even walk away the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" I whispered.

I ran half way up the staircase before my mom let Chef and Chris in. Chef ran after me and then barged into my room.

"Not packed yet? To bad!" Chef chuckled.

He found a suitcase in my closet and roughly opened it. Then he opened my dresser drawers and randomly picked clothing, and knowing Chef he probably put my worst cloths in there.

Having only 5 minutes left before I had to leave, I grabbed a huge bag on the floor and filled it up with my makeup, curling/straightening irons, other bathroom supplies, my phone, iPod, wallet, and 5 pairs of nice clothing.

I followed Chef downstairs and quickly said goodbye to my mom and Derek.

As terrible as it is, I walked out the door, but decided to have a little fun first.

RAPE!" I screamed.

Chef suddenly dropped my bags as my neighbors looked at him with disgust.

"Why you little bitc..." he started to say as soon as my neighbor, Granny Smith, came outside to help me and hit him upside the head with her purse.

"You best be leaving this sweet girl alone!" Granny Smith said.

"Fine... get in the car when you're ready." Chef growled at me as he picked up my bags off the ground and put them in the car.

Ughhhh! I hate Chef, Chris, and his stupid TV shows! Why'd my mom have to sign that stupid contract!

I got into the car and as soon as I did Chris turned back to face me and Chef started to drive.

"Hi Gwen." he said smiling.

"What's with you?" I asked a little creeped out.

"Oh nothing... I'm just glad that your mom agreed to have you on the show." Chris said.

"Why...?" I asked.

"Well after TDWT Chef and I viewed all the footage to see who would be perfect for the next season, and after seeing what happened between you and Duncan, we just had to have you back." Chris said while turning back around.

Oh shit! I forgot Duncan would be there, and Courtney will probably be there too! Ughhh this sucks! I really don't want to see him again, especially not after what he did on TDWT.

_***Flashback***_

Chris had just finished telling us our second challenge and since our team won the first challenge we got a sheep shearer, while the other team got an old pair of rusty garden shears.

Cody had just dived into the pool of sheep at the bottom of the cliff when I heard Duncan and Alejandro yelling at each other.

"Not cool man, not cool!" Duncan said.

"But she's your ex, and I cannot help the way I feel about her!" Alejandro replied.

"Well figure it out or you're going to feel a whole lot of pain." Duncan growled.

I didn't think too much about it and went back to the challenge. A little while after Heather dived in and brought back a sheep. Cody and I quickly ran over to her and helped sheared the sheep. While doing this I over heard Alejandro talking to Courtney.

"I've been thinking about the future." Alejandro said.

"You have?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, tomorrow, and the day after, and even the day after that." Alejandro replied.

"I'm aware of what the future is." Courtney said a bit annoyed.

"Not when it comes to me." Alejandro said smoothly while Courtney blushed.

She realized what she was doing and glared at him and then looked at Duncan to actually see him crying.

*Gasp* "Grrr... Claims he wasn't into her anymore, ugh, what is his deal!" I muttered to myself after I saw Duncan crying over Courtney.

I stood to the side watching the other members of my team go back and forth from jumping and shearing until Cody came up to me.

"Need a shoulder? I've got two." Cody said sweetly.

"Maybe you were right. Duncan can be a real jerk sometimes." I said sadly.

"I know, I know. What can I do to make you feel better?" Cody asked.

"Can you make the pain go away?" I asked.

"If you mean Courtney, consider it gone." Cody said.

At the end of the challenge Duncan threw a dingo at Cody and since Cody got caught in the bungee cord we lost the challenge.

At the elimination ceremony Sierra and Cody sat on the top bench and Courtney, Heather, and I sat on the bottom bench.

"Sooo...?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Definitely." Heather said.

"Were talking about the same thing, right?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, voting off Gwen, definitely." Heather answered tricking Courtney.

"Just checking." Courtney said oblivious to Heather and I's deal.

Chris stood at the podium and started talking. "It's been a tough day for many of you, but one of you is about to have the worst day of all. Sierra, last to arrive, first to get injured. Courtney, slow with the emu, quick with the flirting. Cody, a petty fuse sent you spinning all the way here. Heather, not your most focused performance, and Gwen, Duncan? Really? Let the voting begin. Cody you're up first."

"Yahoo!" Cody said while getting up very clumsy.

After Cody voted the rest of us went.

"Okay, one vote for Courtney, one for Gwen, a second vote for Courtney, a second for Gwen, and the last vote is for... Sierra. It's a tie!" Chris said.

"No!" Everyone said in unison.

"It was an accident Gwen, I swear!" Cody said while shaking Sierra as she started crying.

"My favorite cop show is on Via Satellite in ten so let's make this tie breaker snappy."

Since Courtney and I had the same number of votes we had to feed baby Koala bears eucalyptus with our mouths as our tie breaker. Only problem, I'm allergic to eucalyptus.

In the end Courtney won, and that meant I was eliminated. I asked Chris if I could go into the confessionals one more time and say goodbye to Duncan.

Yes, I was a little ticked off because he was crying over Courtney but now that I think about it, he probably only did that so she would get distracted and get voted off. As I was walking over to first class I passed the storage room and heard some moaning.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

My curiosity took over and I opened the door only to find Duncan and Courtney making out. They stopped as soon as they heard me and Duncan frowned as Courtney smiled.

"How... could you?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Gwen let me explain, I..." Duncan started to say before Courtney cut him off.

"You see Gwen, Duncan is mine. He always has been. He was only using you to win, but now that you got eliminated he's back with me." she explained.

"What! That's not..." Duncan started to say before I slapped him. Courtney stood there in shock and I punched her before I left.

I ran as fast as I could back over to the elimination room. Chef was gone but he left my parachute by the bleachers. I opened the door to the plane and put my parachute on getting ready to jump. I could hear Duncan screaming my name, telling me to wait, but I just had to leave before I got hurt some more. I turned around to face one of the cameras in the room. "Never fall in love in Total Drama" I said, before I took a deep breath and jumped.

_***End Of Flashback***_

"Were here!" I heard someone say as I came back to reality.

I got out of the car and realized I was back at Camp Wawanakwa.

Chef took my bags and started walking towards one of the cabins. He kicked open the door and placed my bags on a bed that hadn't been claimed yet and left.

I was about to sit down but before I could Bridgette and Leshawna came running in.

"Gwen!" they both screamed while hugging me.

"How are you guys? I haven't seen you in forever!" I said after they let go of the hug.

"Were fine, how about you?" Leshawna asked.

"Good, so is everyone here yet, or no?" I asked, hoping 2 specific people hadn't been picked up yet.

"Yeah, everyone's here. You were the last to get picked up." Bridgette said.

Dang it!

"So how are you and Danger Boy doing?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah, last time we watched the show we saw you guys kiss and then the cable at the resort went down for weeks! And by the way, why aren't you visiting Duncan right now?" Bridgette added.

Memories and emotions all hit me at once. "Why don't we talk outside." I said. They both looked at each other and then at me, following behind as I walked to a table outside our cabin. They could tell something was wrong as soon as I frowned. I sat down with my legs on both sides of the table's bench and told my 2 best friends the whole story.

"That C.I.T Bitch! I can go pound her for you if you want." Leshawna said.

"No that's okay. I don't want this season to be to awkward." I said.

I turned around hearing a screen door slam. There he was. His black hair and green Mohawk, his multiple piercings, his tan, muscled body, his skull shirt and shorts, and his red converse.

"Duncan..."

**A/N: So that the first chapter of Key To My Heart. Hope you liked it and sorry if it was bad. I'm a bit rusty from not writing for so long. Anyway, please Review and I would love to hear if any of you have some ideas for future chapters.**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Thanks for all those reviews everyone! It really means a lot to me! I wanted to say thank you to AlternativeActress and BlackFingerlessGloves for helping me out with the season titles. So anyway here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Will you guys just SHUT UP!" I yelled at all the guys in the cabin.

As soon as I arrived, everyone who saw me glared at me. They were all disappointed how I had let Courtney get the best of me in TDWT, how I had let her kiss me, and especially how I let Gwen down.

I couldn't take it anymore so I walked out of the cabin for some fresh air. While walking out I slammed the door close and got the attention of a beautiful Goth. She stared at me in shock while I took in her appearance.

She hasn't changed at all. Her soft, pale skin was still the same, her blue and black hair was still as gorgeous as it was before, her dark blue eyes were still full of mystery, and her body was still perfect.

"Gwen..." I whispered to myself.

I found it hard to breath, as I started walking closer to her table. I kept eye contact as the spaces between us became smaller and smaller. Soon I was right in front of her.

"Hi." I said softly with a smile.

She parted her lips to say something but before she could I was pushed to the ground by Courtney.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISTER!" she screamed.

"Courtney calm..." I began to say before she slapped me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE GIRl WHO TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME IN THE FIRST PLACE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" She screamed even louder.

"So you guys are going out now?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"YES AND YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Courtney screamed.

"Don't worry, we won't even talk. It'll be like he's not even here." Gwen said softly while looking at me.

Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgette stood up and walked away. Ouch, now that hurt. I know what I did was wrong but acting like I'm invisible? Man, I screwed up.

Out of no where Chris's voice spoke.

"What's up campers! Now, we'll be starting our first challenge in a little while but first you guys need to figure out what team you're on and all that other stuff. So make your way to the campfire and I'll see you in a bit!" he said.

I got up and Courtney followed. All the way there she tried to hold my hand, hug me, and kiss me but all I did was shrug her off. I have no idea what made me stupid enough to want her to be my girlfriend again but I'm pretty sure I was high. And what sucks even more is that I can't break up with her because of all her contracts and lawyers and shit.

We finally got to the campfire and five minutes later Chris got there.

"So are you guys excited to be here?" he asked.

Everyone yelled no and things about how this was a waste of time and how it was stupid until Chef told everyone to be quiet.

"Anyway this season of Total Drama is called Total Drama Chaos! It'll be like the other seasons except much more difficult and with much more drama!" Chris said.

"Gee shocker." Gwen said quietly.

I couldn't help but smirk, and when I did I got a painful slap to the back of my head by your one and only, Courtney.

"Now I'm going to separate all of you into 3 teams like last season. Beth. D.J, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin, Sadie, and Tyler, you'll be on team Lightning.

Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Owen, you'll be the Warriors.

Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, and Trent, you'll be on team Venom. Everybody got it? Good, we start challenges in 30 minutes." Chris said.

I couldn't believe it. Chris has put me on a team with my enemies! Alejandro and Heather were bad enough but with Courtney and Gwen together all hell broke loose. What makes it worse is that Cody and Trent would be around Gwen all the time and that just makes it much harder to win her back.

Everyone had left the campfire except for one Goth. I slowly started making my way to her seat.

"Hey." I said softly.

She looked up at me for a moment with this cold death stare before she turned her head away.

"Looks like were stuck with each other huh sweetheart." I continued with a smirk and a small laugh.

As soon as I said that her head whipped back around.

"Do you think this is funny? At this point, I don't want to be anywhere near you, let alone be on the same team with you! What you did to me will never be forgotten! Don't you dare expect that just because were on the same team and that we have to work together means that everything's alright. Everything is not alright!" Gwen yelled at me.

I stood there in shock at her sudden outburst. It was silent for a while before I could hear footsteps walking towards us.

"Gwen, are you alright? Is he bothering you?" Cody asked.

"If he is we could hurt him for you!" Trent said.

Out of all the guys, Trent and Cody were the ones who were really angry. When Trent and Gwen were dating they were happy but then Gwen and I became friends and he knew we had a thing for each other, and when we finally got together I had to ruin it and rip her heart out. Now Trent was the kind of guy who would still care about you even if things didn't end well between the two of you. And that's just what he did, he still cared about Gwen and knowing I hurt her, he was going to make my life hell.

Same with Cody. He's always had a thing for Gwen and because I hurt her he wasn't going to let it go unnoticed.

"It's okay guys. I'm leaving anyway." Gwen said while getting up.

"Wait!" I screamed.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I... I umm... I'm..." I stammered.

"Bye Duncan." she said with her voice cracking.

Before I could figure out the right words to say she was gone. Leaving me there alone with a whole lot to think about.

**A/N: Thanks For Reading! So that's the 2nd chapter of Key To My Heart! Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I just love reading them! Anyway here's chapter 3 and please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Get Over It By: Avril Lavigne or Happens All The Time By: Cold or any of the other songs mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own the Total Drama Series.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

As I was walking back to the cabins Cody and Trent walked up behind me.

"Gwen, we just want you to know that if you need anything we'll be here for you." they both said at the same time.

"Thanks guys." I said while giving them a group hug.

We all released as soon as we heard Chris's voice.

"Campers, meet me at the theater. We'll be starting our first challenge."

We all started walking over to the cabins and got seated just in time.

"So your first challenge will be a karaoke contest. You will all sing a song you like and then Chef and I will judge how well you did. Then the person with the lowest score will lose the challenge for their team and the person with the highest score will win for their team. Each team basically has 8 chances to win the challenge." Chris said.

"Hold up! Duncan's do not sing! We've already gone through this, man!" Duncan yelled.

"You will be singing if you want the million dollar prize." Chris replied. "We'll start off with Team Lightning, then the Warriors, and finally Team Venom. Everyone pick your songs, singing starts in 2 minutes!"

Ughh really! I can't believe I have to do this. The only time I sing is in the shower!

In the end I chose the song Get Over It by Avril Lavinge.

Eva was the first one to sing. She chose the song Bombshell. Now I'm used to listening to rock songs but the way she sang the song, I'll be having nightmares for awhile. Next it was Izzy who picked Blow by Kesha. It was more of a comedy act then singing. Next it was Justin who sang one of the Backstreet Boys songs. The only reason why he got a good score was because he sang with his shirt off. Beth surprisingly chose the song Beep by The Pussycat Dolls! I don't even have words to describe that performance. D.J sang Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls and finally there was one good performance. I left to use the bathroom after he was done singing so I missed Ezekiel's, Sadie's, and Tyler's songs. Next it was the Warriors. Leshawna went first by singing Lip Gloss by Lil Mama. She's one of my best friends but I got to admit it was horrible. Bridgette and Geoff sang a duet together. It was really sweet. Then Katie sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I was surprised she even knew that song. Next Lindsay sang the Barbie song. It was actually a perfect song for her. After Lindsay, I got tired of all these stupid songs and fell asleep until I heard that Duncan was singing next.

Oh I have to see this.

"Ok well I'm singing Happens All The Time by Cold." he said before he started singing.

_**I still hang on every word**_

_**in the world of faded memories**_

_**where you're still in love with me**_

While he sang that line he looked straight into my eyes.

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**A look as if your Major Tom has lost control**_

_**I must hold on**_

_**This happens all the time**_

_**I still find my faith in you**_

_**I can't hold on**_

_**this happens all the time**_

_**I still find my way to you**_

What exactly is he trying to say to me.

_**If a dreams all that I've got**_

_**then I wish you're in a fairy tale**_

_**where you're still in love with me**_

What's that supposed to mean?

_**I could see it in your eyes**_

_**the look as if your hero fell and lost his soul**_

_**I must hold on**_

_**This happens all the time**_

_**I still find my faith in you**_

_**I can't hold on**_

_**this happens all the time**_

_**I still find my way to you**_

_**If a dreams all that I've got**_

_**then I wish you're in a fairy tale**_

_**where you're still in love with me**_

_**I could see it in your eyes**_

_**the look as if your hero fell and lost his soul**_

_**To you...**_

_**To you...**_

_**To you...**_

_**I must hold on**_

_**This happens all the time**_

_**I still find my faith in you**_

_**I can't hold on**_

_**this happens all the time**_

_**I still find my way to you**_

_**If a dreams all that I've got**_

_**then I wish you're in a fairy tale**_

_**where you're still in love with me**_

_**I could see it in your eyes**_

_**the look as if your hero fell and lost his soul**_

When he said those last 3 lines I remembered the way my eyes were filled with disappointed seeing him with Courtney. The way my heart dropped when I saw my hero lying to me.

So if I'm understanding this correctly he's trying to say he's sorry and he's holding on to our love...I think? Well you know what, that's just not happening.

"Lastly here's Gwen!" Chris said calling me up.

I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. Crap I slept through most of my teams songs and didn't realize I was the last person to sing.

I slowly walked up the stairs to get on stage as my song started playing.

_**Slipping down a slide**_

_**I did enjoy the ride**_

_**Don't know what to decide**_

_**You lied to me**_

While singing that part I looked Duncan in the eyes with a frown.

_**You looked me in the eye**_

_**It took me by surprise**_

_**Now are you gratified**_

_**You cried to me**_

Now that we're over he's crying to have me back.

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

_**You'll have to get over it**_

I'm done with him.

_**When I was feeling down**_

_**You'd start to hang around**_

_**And then I found your hands all over me**_

That's how it started out. We were best friends at first but then one thing led to another.

_**And that was out of bounds**_

_**You filthy rotten hound**_

_**It's badder than it sounds, believe me**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

_**You'll have to get over it**_

I'm done with all of his drama.

_**Hey, you gotta get over it**_

_**Hey, you gotta get over it**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

_**You'll have to get over it**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

_**You'll have to get over it**_

_**You'll have to get over it**_

Duncan and I are over, finished, through, and now he has to deal with it and get over it.

When I finished the song I was still looking in his eyes until I heard loud claps of applause.

"Did you hear that everyone!" Chris said while looking into a camera. "Our shy Goth girl has a voice! Well looks like our winner is Gwen and our loser is Ezekiel. So that means Team Venom is invincible and Team Lighting is sending someone home. Who's it going to be? We'll find out after the break!"

I walked off stage and slowly over to my team.

"Wow... you... were... AMAZING." Trent and Cody said.

"They're actually right Goth girl. Maybe you're actually good for something other than cutting your wrists." Heather said trying to be nice.

"Gee thanks." I growled.

"Well I for one thought that Dunky's performance was so much better than yours." Courtney said in a harsh tone.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn what you think." I shot back.

Before Courtney could say anything back Chris called us back to the campfire for voting.

"Since Team Venom is invincible you guys are automatically safe, and because Team Lighting lost, the Warriors are safe as well. The team that wins the challenge will vote off a member from the team that lost at the end of the day. Team Venom, whose going home from Team Lighting?" Chris said.

"Well I want Beth to leave. Someone that fugly should not be singing a sexy song." Heather simply said while filing her nails.

*Gasp* "You're really putting the itch in bit..." Beth started to say before Chris interrupted. "Hold it! We have tiny itty bitty kids watching!"

"I think Izzy should go. Sorry but you didn't do a good job singing." Sierra said.

"Justin needs to leave. Oh Dios mío how can you possible have a high score by just taking off you shirt!" Alejandro yelled.

"Somebody's jealous." I heard Duncan mutter.

"I think Eva should leave." Trent said simply.

"I think that as well. Your performance was just plain horrible. I should have my lawyers sue you for almost making me deaf!" Courtney screamed.

That girl and her damn lawyers.

"I actually think Ezekiel should go. His singing is bad and he's just not much help to the team." Duncan said.

I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"I agree with Duncan." I started to say when I saw him smirk. "Team Lighting doesn't have much of an advantage and if we send Eva home instead of Zeke they don't have a chance at winning. Besides, Zeke's the one that lost the challenge for his team.

"What! Are you crazy?" Courtney yelled.

I know it was weird of me to say that but I actually felt bad for Team Lighting.

"Uhh hello? Isn't that what we want!" everyone said.

"Of course we want to win but don't we also want a challenge?" I said.

"Well I agree with Gwen. Zeke should go home." Cody said.

"Looks like you're going home Zeke. Sorry dude." Chris said while pushing him down to the dock. "What will happen next? Find out next time!" he said ending the show.

"You better be happy Goth girl! You just better hope that there won't be too much of a challenge." Heather shot at me while walking away.

After awhile everyone was gone, except a certain punk.

"So you agree with me now huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh please I agree with your strategies not you." I said.

"Whatever, you know you miss me. If you were so pissed off at me you wouldn't have dedicated that entire song to me." he said talking about our eye contact during the songs.

"That song explained the horrible things about you." I said annoyed.

"But it still means you were thinking about me." he said while walking away.

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 3. If you found anything in the story that was confusing to you I'd be more than happy to explain it to you. Hope you liked it and please review.**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just wanted to clear some things up like the fact that Gwen and Duncan have been dating for awhile in this story. So when you read the flashback in this chapter you don't get so confused. Hope you like this chapter and please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or the song Don't Wake Me by Skillet.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I slowly walked up the steps to the guys' cabin. I opened the door expecting to see the guys inside, but they were gone and replaced by Courtney.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to talk to her!" she said annoyed.

"Courtney, we didn't agree to anything. Now get out I'm tired." I said not wanting to deal this right now.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for your own good. I love you Dunky poo." she said while exiting the cabin.

If only she knew I didn't feel the same way.

I hopped into bed and closed my eyes, waiting for a new day.

_"Duncan where are we going?" Gwen asked me putting her hands to the blindfold on her head._

_"Somewhere special. Trust me sweetheart." I replied._

_We reached the special spot and I took the blindfold off her face. When she opened her eyes she stood there in shock._

_The area I took her to was somewhere in the woods off the Wawankwa camp grounds. The ground was covered in green grass and was surrounded in trees and flowers. There was a small stream that ran down a pile of rocks and in to the pond in the corner. There was even a baby deer drinking from the pond._

_"Wow, Duncan this is amazing! How did you find this place?" Gwen asked._

_"I was just walking around one day and came across this area. I figured nobody else would find it so I come here every now and then to clear my mind. This was my space, but now it's ours." I said._

_I turned to face her and moved a strand of hair from her face. I kissed her gently but passionately._

_"I love you Gwen."_

_"I love you too Duncan."_

*Gasp* I sat up in bed with beads of sweat on my head. My heart was pounding and I was out of breath. I got out of bed and grabbed my iPod making my way out the door. It was still dark out and nobody was outside.

I started walking down a path and made a few turns around specific trees and rocks. I finally found the place in my dream. I looked around and noticed this place hasn't changed a bit. I walked into the middle of the area and was about to sit down until I saw something move in the corner. I couldn't really see what it was until it moved to the side and the moon lit up her blue hair.

"Gwen?" I asked.

"Ahh, oh it's just you." she said startled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get some things off my mind. This place is still half mine you know." she said.

"Oh right. Well do you want to talk about it?" I asked hoping this conversation would go somewhere.

"I...um...well I..." she started to say."Actually no thanks. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I just had a dream." I said.

"Something you want to talk about?" she asked.

Should I tell I had a dream about when we were still dating? Ehh why not, she already knows that I still like her.

"I was dreaming about the time I first showed you this place. So I came here wanting to remember the good times we had here. I just didn't know you would be here." I said truthfully.

"Oh, well I could leave." Gwen said while getting up.

I rushed over to her side and grabbed on to her arm.

"No, stay." I said while getting closer to her face.

I put my hand on her soft silky hair and kept getting closer and closer until our noses were touching. I could hear her short, heavy breaths. I could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms, and the way her warm minty breath felt on my lips.

"Just tell me when to stop pasty." I said running my fingers down her back.

"St...I um...no...Stop." she said grabbing my arm and pushing me away. "I should go."

Crap! So close!

Once she left I laid down on the grassy ground and looked up at the stars. I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle when Don't Wake Me by Skillet came on.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You**_

_**I ain't the same since I'm living without You**_

_**All the memories are getting colder**_

_**All the things that I wanna do over**_

I'm not the same without Gwen. I can't and I don't want to do anything without her.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You**_

_**I wanna talk and laugh like we used to**_

_**When I see You in my dreams at night**_

_**It's so real but it's in my mind**_

_**And now I guess this is as good as it gets**_

That dream I had felt so real and I want that for us again.

_**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up**_

Everything's perfect in my dreams and that makes me not want to wake up.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You**_

_**And how it felt when I finally found You**_

_**It's like a movie playing over in my head**_

_**Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends**_

_**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say**_

_**All the promises I made that I wouldn't break**_

_**It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause**_

_**I can't get you back, can't get a second chance**_

_**And now I guess this is as good as it gets**_

I made promises to Gwen that I said I wouldn't break but unfortunately I did. I'm trying my best to win her back but I might not get a second chance.

_**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up**_

_**Don't wake me we're together just You and me**_

_**Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be**_

_**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone**_

_**These dreams of You keep on growing stronger**_

_**It ain't a lot but it's all I have**_

_**Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer**_

_**Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back**_

Since she hardly talks to me and can't stand to look at me, dreams are the only thing I have.

_**Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up**_

_**Don't wake me we're together just You and me**_

_**Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be**_

_**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone**_

_**I went to bed I was thinking about You**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**It ain't the same since I'm living without You**_

_**'Cause I never seem to stay asleep**_

_**I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna wake up**_

As the song ended I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the soft grass waiting for another dream to appear, and this time, I don't wanna wake up.

**A/N: Awwww! Poor Duncan! Thanks for reading and like always REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: How's everyone doing today? Anyway here's chapter 5 and please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already! I don't own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and the sound of birds chirping.

*Groans* "Ugh where am I?" I said to myself.

That's when memories of last night came back to me. I had found Gwen here and I was so close to kissing her.

I stood up from my spot and walked back to the cabins. I made my way up the steps and opened the door. I grabbed some clean clothes before making my way back out. I walked over to the showers and jumped into an empty stall.

I turned on the hot water letting it wash away my worries and fear in life but most importantly my sweat from a hard days work.

Once I was done I changed into my signature outfit. The tan long sleeve undershirt, the black skull t-shirt, the baggy shorts, and my red converse.

I just got down finishing my Mohawk when I heard Chris talking.

"Good Morning Campers! Hope you had a good nights rest because if you didn't, boy are you going to be ticked off with today's challenge. Everyone meet me at the shed next to the kitchen in 20 minutes."

15 minutes passed by and I started walking over to the shed. When I got there I saw Gwen looking amazing, but then again, she always looks good. She was wearing a midnight blue tank top with white booty shorts. For shoes she had on black vans. She also had very little eyeliner on today. She was wearing smokey black eye shadow and her hair was up in a ponytail.

I started walking towards her until Courtney walked in front of me.

"Where were you last night?" she asked me.

"What do you mean where was I? I was sleeping." I said getting annoyed.

"Well you certainly weren't sleeping in your own bed." she growled.

What the hell? Was she going to watch me sleep?

"Were you spying on me?" I asked shocked.

"Duncan, like I said, I'm only doing this for your own good." she said walking away.

I stood there creeped out. Next time I'm locking the door.

"Okay everyone here? Good. For today's challenge we'll be pulling pranks." Chris said.

"Yes!" Gwen and I said together while making eye contact.

"Anyway, for today's challenge it's everyone for themselves, but it's just for today. Inside this shed there is a bunch of pranking material that you can use. You will prank as many people as you can today and the person that pulled the most pranks wins invincibility." Chris explained.

"Finally! Something I actually want to do." Gwen said.

"I hear ya pasty." I said agreeing with her.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris yelled.

We all ran into the shed trying to get the best supplies for pranks. I grabbed a bucket, a rubber snake, an air horn, and some ice.

I walked over to a large tree and climbed it, setting up my first prank. I filled the bucket with some ice cubes and waited for someone to walk by.

I waited for about half an hour until I finally heard some footprints.

I poured the ice down on the person and heard a satisfying scream.

Yes! One down!

When the person was gone I walked over to the bathrooms and waited for someone to enter. I heard someone walk inside. I waited a few seconds before I took my air horn out and pushed the button.

"Ahh!" said the person.

I heard a splash and I opened the stall. Ha turns out the person who fell in was Harold!

I walked out ignoring his cries for help and walked into the girls' cabin finding Leshawna sleeping. Perfect. In Total Drama Island she had a fear for spiders and I just so happened to have a fake spider with me.

I took the spider out of my pocket and placed it next to her head. I walked out of the cabin slamming the door. I rushed over to a window and saw that she was starting to wake up by the noise I made.

"Hmm...AHHH! Spider! Help, help!" she screamed after she opened her eyes.

Haha yes! Now I have 3 down! Hmm I wonder how Gwen's doing.

**Gwen P.O.V**

As soon as I heard we were pulling pranks for the challenge I was so excited. Pulling pranks is my specialty.

When it was time I ran into the shed and grabbed a paintball gun, butter, a wig, a toothbrush, a fake head, bleach, and duct tape.

My first prank was going to be on chef and boy was this going to be good.

I ran into the kitchen hoping chef wasn't there. When I saw he wasn't, I took the butter and rubbed the entire floor with it. I made sure the paintball gun was empty and hid behind the counter.

When chef walked in, I jumped up and started shooting the empty gun. Chef screamed and tried dodging the invisible bullets and by trying to do so he slipped on the buttered floor. He grabbed onto a cutting board that had sliced carrots on it and the carrots catapulted into the air. As soon as they came flying down Chris walked in and that resulted in him having orange hair.

"Haha! Oh my gosh, I was only planning on getting chef with this prank but I got you too! Man, I am good." I said to Chris snickering.

I quickly left and headed for the showers. I took Heathers shampoo and conditioner and put bleach in them. She should be coming in her any minute. While waiting for Heather to finish her shower I went into the cabins. I took a pair of scissors and cut a chunk of hair from the wig. Luckily, the wigs hair color happened to match Lindsay's color.

I walked up behind Lindsay who had her eyes glued to her nail polish. I grabbed onto her hair and pretended to cut her hair.

"What the hell! Did you just cut my hair?" Lindsay yelled.

"Lindsay I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was for the prank but I guess I accidently cut your real hair." I said acting sorry.

"Well we better make this even then."

She grabbed the scissors out of my hand and cut her hair just below her ear.

*Gasp* I put my hands up to face covering my mouth in shock.

"Is it even now?" she asked clueless.

"Lindsay! I was joking! I never cut your hair and now you have this weird short spot on the middle of your head!" I said shocked.

"What! Well here, how about now?" she asked after cutting the rest of her hair off.

"Ha...never better." I said sarcastically.

She looked in the mirror and started crying.

"I...look...amazing! Thank you so much Gwen!" she said.

I smiled awkwardly and looked into Lindsay's makeup bag for waxing strips. Once I found them I walked over to the guys' cabin and saw Trent sleeping shirtless. I made sure the waxing strips were ready and I placed them on his nipples.

*Gasp* "Gwen? What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I need to ask you something." I said sweetly rubbing his chest.

"Ok what is...AHHHH!" he screamed as soon as I pulled the wax off. "What the hell!"

"Sorry it was a prank." I said apologizing and giving him a hug.

Before I could say anything else a scream came from the showers.

"Gwen!" Heather screamed.

At the speed of lighting Heather ran up to me and squeezed my shoulders.

"What have you done to my hair!" she screamed digging her nails into me.

"Geez calm down." I said removing her hands from me.

She looked at herself in the mirror and after awhile she smiled.

"You know, I actually don't look bad. Thanks Gwen, I also wondered what I would look like blond." she said smirking.

"Ya sure. You're good looking in a way, away off." I said.

Ugh what the hell! That was supposed to be a prank!

I walked out of the cabin looking for more victims but suddenly heard Chris.

"Hope you guys pulled a lot of pranks by now because the challenge is over. Everyone be at the campfire in 5 minutes."

The days already over? I can't believe I only got to pull 4 pranks! This sucks!

I walked over to the campfire and sat down by Trent and Cody.

"So let's see who pulled the most pranks. Hmm, wow you guys sucked at this! All of you only pulled 1 prank. There are only two people that pulled more than 1 and that's Gwen and Duncan. Duncan pulled 3 pranks and Gwen pulled 4." Chris said reading a piece of paper.

"Yes! I win!" I said cheerfully.

"Actually Duncan wins. Sure you pulled 4 pranks but since 2 of the pranks you pulled backfired you only pulled 2 real pranks. So Duncan wins." Chris said simply.

"Haha alright!" Duncan yelled.

"Wait a minute! I pulled 5 pranks, one on you, Chef, Lindsay, Heather, and Trent. And since only two backfired Duncan and I are tied." I said.

"True, but pranks on me don't count. Sorry... but if it makes you feel any better, if this challenge was based on the kind of pranks you pulled then you would have won. Duncan's pranks were just too... babyish. Now since Duncan won he gets invincibility. You will all vote for anyone but Duncan to go home." Chris said.

In the end Eva went home because apparently when she gets pranked, she loses control.

"To bad she had to go, I was hoping it would've been you." Courtney said.

I stood up getting ready to get in her face but then I heard laughter.

"Looks like someone shit in their pants!" Heather said laughing.

I looked behind me and saw that I accidently sat on a piece of chocolate.

"Did you do this?" I growled at Courtney.

"Who me? Of course not." she said sarcastically.

I ran back to the cabins and changed into a new pair of shorts. Courtney is going to pay.

I grabbed the left over butter that I used earlier, a few pieces of paper, a marker, and a huge water bottle.

Once I had all my supplies I ran to the bathrooms, but not before I bumped into Trent and Cody.

"Gwen, are you okay? You just ran off?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. But could you guys do me a favor?" I asked.

"We'll do anything." Trent said.

"Make sure Courtney drinks all this water, and if you find any other liquids make her drink that too. When she heads to the bathrooms text me and then get everybody to come down here too. Okay?" I said.

They nodded while taking the water bottle and heading off to find Courtney.

Once I was inside I locked the door to the bathrooms and started making signs that said "Out Of Order". I put them on every stall except for one. For that one stall I took the butter from my pocket and rubbed it all over the seat and the floor.

There I was done. Now all I have to do is wait for Courtney to use it.

After 15 minutes I got a text from Trent saying that Courtney would be here shortly. I hid in one of the "broken" stalls just in time to hear Courtney walk in.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" I heard her mutter. *Sighs* "Much better." she said as she released her fluids.

The toilet flushed and I heard her stand up. She took one step forward but that's when she slipped. She fell backwards and landed inside the toilet while it was still flushing.

"Ahhh! Somebody help!" she screamed.

I could see everyone rushing in wondering what happened.

"Haha did another person fall in! Nice! Wait... Courtney?" Duncan asked shocked.

"Dunky get me out of here! And quickly I think I clogged the toilet with my butt!" she screamed.

Everybody started laughing hysterically.

"How's it feel having everyone laugh at you?" I asked.

"You! You did this? Just wait until my lawyers hear about this!" Courtney growled.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, you have a lot to learn. And one of those things is, don't play with fire, because you will get burned."

**A/N: Yikes! Nobody messes with Gwen! Hoped you liked this chapter and please review!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter and please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or the Bring It On.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I laid in bed thinking about the prank Gwen pulled on Courtney today. It was amazing. The way there was this glow in her eyes as she saw Courtney embarrassed, the way she laughed knowing that her prank was perfect. Damn, this girl is making me go crazy.

My mind thought about Courtney's reaction when she fell in. It was priceless. Because I was thinking of Courtney I remembered what she told me earlier about her coming in here at night. So I got out of bed and made sure the door was locked before I fell asleep.

***Next Day***

"Your challenge for today is...cheerleading!" Chris said happily.

"What!" everyone yelled.

It was 4 in the morning and Chris had just told us that we would have to cheer. This was not going to be good.

"I'm going to pair you up with a partner and then the 2 of you will spend the rest of the day coming up with a cheer and picking an outfit. At the end of the day everyone will perform their cheers and Chef and I will vote on whose was the best. Those 2 will be the winners." Chris continued to say.

"Oh, oh, I was born to be a cheerleader!" Lindsay said

"Oh please, I was a cheerleader at my school. I've got this in the bag!" Heather said.

"Anyway, here are the couples. Leshawna and Harold, Owen and Izzy, Noah and Katie, Bridgette and Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler, Cody and Serria, Beth and D.J, Sadie and Justin, Alejandro and Heather, Courtney and Trent, and Gwen and Duncan. You have until 7:00 pm to create a cheer." Chris said.

I can't believe this! I'm paired up with Gwen! I get to see her in a cheerleader outfit and get to see her shake her ass! Thank you god!

I started picturing her in that skimpy outfit moving her body all around the floor, me throwing her up in the air only to have her land back in my arms.

When I came back to reality I saw that Courtney was really pissed and so was Gwen.

Gwen started walking towards me until she was right in front of me arms crossed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she answered.

We walked over to the costume closet to get the outfits first. We looked through 10 costumes until we found the perfect one. My outfit was a pair of baggy camouflage jeans, and a black muscle shirt. Gwen's outfit was a pair of tight camouflage booty shorts with a black tank top that stopped at her ribs.

We walked out together and headed towards the beach. It would be easier practicing in the water. Just in case someone gets hurt.

"Let's get started. So I was thinking we could just do a few backflips and cartwheels across the stage first and then you could just pick me up and throw me in the air a couple times and hold me up there and then after that we could just start crumping." Gwen said.

"Sure. But let's practice in the water so no one gets hurt." I said.

I started taking my shirt and shorts off leaving me in my swimming trunks that I wore under, and Gwen took off her clothes leaving her in her swimsuit that she was wearing under.

We walked into the water until half our bodies were in the ocean.

We couldn't do any back flips or cartwheels in the water so I just lifted her up and held her in the air until I decided to have some fun. I dropped her into the water without warning and in return I got pushed under. Gwen and I were actually having fun. We kept doing this for a long time until we heard Chris speak.

"Hope all of you have your routines down because it's time to be judged. Everyone head down to the stage now." the voice said.

"Shit! We didn't even practice! What are we going to do?" Gwen said panicking.

"Hold on! My little cousin is always watching those cheerleading movies. You know those Bring It On movies!" Duncan said.

"My neighbor watches those movies too! Do you know the moves?" she asked.

I nodded and we started changing into our outfits. When we were fully dressed I took one look at Gwen and was speechless. When I was done taking in her beauty we walked over to the stage.

By the time we got there half of the couples had already performed. Gwen and I weren't paying any attention to the performances because we were making sure we knew exactly what we were going to do.

Before we knew it, it was our turn to perform. Here goes nothing.

**Gwen P.O.V**

We walked out onto the stage.

"I'm trusting you, Duncan. Don't drop me." I said while the music started playing.

As we heard the music play we started moving to the beat and doing the moves that were in the movie Bring It On. We kept doing flips and cartwheels and everything else cheerleaders do until the song was almost over. That's when Duncan grabbed me by the waist and threw me in the air. I went higher and higher doing flips in the air until I was an inch off from hitting the roof. I came flying down with a lot of force and didn't think Duncan would be able to catch me. I closed my eyes waiting for me to fall to my death but it never came. Instead I fell into a pair of strong arms just as the music ended. I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of teal ones as I smiled.

"You caught me." I said smiling.

"You know I would sweetheart." he said still holding onto me.

"Wow that was amazing you guys! By far the best routine we've seen! You guys win!" Chris said. "Everyone be at the campfire for the elimination ceremony in 10 minutes."

Duncan put me down as soon as Chris left.

"You know, for not practicing at all we did pretty good." I said.

"Yeah we did, we really did." he said.

Courtney walked over towards us and started yelling about how we probably cheated, or how Duncan better have not enjoyed it, and just a bunch of other crap. I walked away going towards the campfire.

Duncan and I got invincibility so we couldn't get voted off but unfortunately it wasn't the same for Katie who went home.

When everything was over I walked over to the kitchen to get some food but it was pitch black. I was really hungry so I just decided to find my way to the fridge in the dark.

I took small steps towards my right and bumped into something.

"Ugh." I heard it grunt.

There's only one person that makes those kinds of sounds.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Gwen?" he asked back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was hungry and wanted to get some food. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same. Could you help me find the fridge?" I asked.

"Sure, give me your hand." he said.

I reached for his hand and he grabbed it leading me towards the fridge. All I could think about was how warm his hand was and how our hands fit perfectly together.

Wait a minute! This is the guy that cheated on me, with Courtney! But I did have a really good time today. Ugh stop it Gwen!

When Duncan opened the fridge the light lit up the whole kitchen and I could see him smiling at me. I grabbed a sandwich and smiled back at him before I left.

I walked back to the cabins and got into bed just as I finished my sandwich.

Lying in bed all I could do was think about my day with Duncan. We had so much fun today and it was like all our problems just disappeared. I loved the way he caught me in his strong arms from when I was falling. It was like nothing could hurt me while he was there. And then just moments ago we held hands. The way his hand cupped around mine perfectly just made my heart skip a beat.

I can't believe this but I think... I might be falling for Duncan, again.

**A/N: Awwww so cute! Sorry the cheerleading parts sucked. I didn't really know how to describe it considering I know nothing about cheerleading. Anyway hope you liked it and please review.**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me. Here's chapter 7 and please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or the idea of Dating In The Dark. Dating In The Dark is based on a real TV show and I do not own it. **

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of Chris's

bullhorn. I looked out the window and it was still dark outside.

"Challenges start in 10 minutes!" he said.

Everyone crawled out of bed and started getting ready for the day. I wore my black booty shorts, my red and black striped tank top, and my black and red Nikes.

I walked out of the cabins and into the showers. I grabbed my dry shampoo from under the shelf and sprayed my hair, instantly making the greasy shine go away.

When I was done I walked back over to the cabins and found everyone outside sitting and standing by the tables. I was about to go talk to Duncan and tell him what I've been feeling lately but Courtney got to him first. So I walked over to Leshawna and Bridgette instead and sat down on the table top with my legs on the seats.

"So do you guys know what the challenge is for today?" I asked them.

They shook there heads negatively and soon after Chris came by.

"Everyone have a good nights sleep?" he asked not really caring.

"Are you serious! It's 3 in the morning! I said.

"Well, then I guess you guys are going to be hating the challenge today." Chris said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Duncan was smiling at me. I looked his way and smiled back.

I turned my head quickly when I heard Chris say what the challenge was.

"For today's challenge we'll be... speed dating, in the dark. Well not really speed dating but dating. I'm going to seat you at a table with another person inside a dark room. Your voices will be changed so that way you won't recognize the person. The 2 of you will get to know each other and then at the end of the day you'll find out who your perfect match is." Chris said enjoying out expressions.

Everyone stood there with our mouth wide open.

"You won't pair us up with someone of the same gender right?" Heather asked.

"Of course I will! It just makes the show much more fun to watch! Besides you won't be able to tell if it's a guy or girl or not." Chris answered holding out an ear piece with a microphone attached to it. "This headset will make you sound way different and if you say your real name it'll say a fake one to your date. You won't even be able to tell. The voice will only be heard in your date's ear piece."

"Well what happens if you happen to like someone the same gender of you in the end?" Beth said.

"Well then congrats. You finally found out you're a lesbian or gay!" Chris said.

Okay this is insane!

"So this is how you found out you liked boys!" I said smirking.

"I'm going to let that one slide. Everyone follow me." Chris said annoyed.

We followed him until we stopped at this huge, metal, box-like house. There weren't any windows and there was only one door. When we went inside there were 15 separate rooms that were sealed close. Then there was the control room. It controlled all doors, the lights, the voice changers, and the cameras.

Chris and Chef put on some night vision goggles and then the lights turned off.

Ugh sorry, who's touching me, and get off my foot could be heard all around the pitch black room.

I felt someone grab me by the hand and lead me to a room. "I'll be helping you find your way through all these rooms. My names Jake." the guy said.

I was about to introduce my self when he sat me down on a chair and left the room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Derek." said the voice.

Who the hell is Derek? That's when I remembered these voice changers change your name too.

"Look, there's no point in saying your name because I won't be able to hear your real name." I said annoyed with this whole challenge.

After that the rest of the 'date' was really awkward.

I sat there silently until the hour was up. Jake, the intern, took me from room to room for many other dates.

So far I've been on 10 dates.

"This is going to be your last date. After this you can chose if you want to see who you connected with the most." Jake said.

"Yeah, I doubt that." I said as he pushed me in the room.

I started walking forward until I fell over a chair and into someone's lap.

"Oh sorry." I said.

From what I could tell, it was a guy, and he was muscular. So maybe this is D.J, Geoff, Trent, or Duncan.

"No problem." he said. "This is pretty stupid huh?"

"What is?" I asked.

"The challenge." he answered.

I agreed and we started talking about why we entered the Total Drama series in the first place, our favorite things, and about our families. From the things he told me I felt like I really knew him.

The rest of the date went really well, to bad it had to end.

When it was over Jake took me out of the room and led me over to another room.

"Was there anyone you liked? Anyone you want to see in the light?" he asked.

"Yeah. The person I was just with. That's it." I said a little excited.

He nodded and took me outside. Soon after, everyone else started exiting the dark building.

"Now that you've all dated everyone, you'll finally get to see who your perfect match was. All of you are going to go back in the dark building and then an intern is going to take you and your match into a room. The lights will then turn on and you'll get to see who you connected with today." Chris said.

We all went back into the dark building and stood in a line. Every once in a while an intern would take someone into the room and then have them exit out the building.

I was getting tired of waiting until an intern grabbed me by the arm and led me into the room. They made me stand in a certain spot and suddenly I got butterflies. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. I smiled and then the lights were on me. I gave a small wave and the lights turned off. The lights turned on again but this time they were on my perfect match. I couldn't believe this. Duncan? He smirked and gave me a wink. The lights turned off again and then the whole room was lit up.

We looked each other in the eyes and slowly made our way towards each other until I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I'm falling for you again." I said before I pulled him down and kissed him.

**A/N: Yay! They're finally back together again! Please review!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I just love reading them! Anyway here is chapter 8 and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since Gwen said she liked me again, and I couldn't be happier. When she said that I immediately broke up with Courtney. At that point I didn't care if she got revenge, or if she told her lawyers on me. I was done with all the shit she's put me through and I finally had my true love back; good thing too considering the Total Drama Season was almost over.

It was 5:00 in the morning and the remaining 6 campers where outside waiting for Chris. I was talking to Gwen, Courtney was talking to Trent, and Heather and Alejandro were plotting an evil plan together. Gwen and I were about to leave and get some food but just as we were walking away Chris came.

"Where do you think you two are going?" He said.

"We were hungry." Gwen said simply.

"Well anyway for your challenge today we'll be doing some disgusting things. Kind of like Fear Factor style, but with some changed." Chris said with a smirk.

As soon as he said that everyone's smiles turned upside down. Are you serious! Fear Factor is one of my favorite TV shows but the things they do are hardcore! I don't know if I'll be able to do this.

"You'll all start off on your own and then some of the challenges will require having a partner. Instead of having the choice to back down from the challenge, you will be forced to do it. If you don't you will face a horrible consequence and still have to finish your challenge. At the end of the day you will all chose who you want to be sent home for whatever reason." Chris said walking away.

We all nodded, unsure of what else to do and started following Chris. When he reached his destination we were confronted with a bowl full of worms, spiders, and baby snakes.

"You see this bowl? You're going to be blindfolded and while you're blindfolded you are going to reach in here 3 times and eat what you pick out." Chris said. "Alejandro, you're up first!"

Alejandro slowly walked up the bowl and looked into it. His eyes widened looking at the hairy, huge spiders, the long, slimy snakes, and the small, dirty worms. His cheeks puffed up holding in the barf and he closed one eye swallowing it back down.

"I, I um, can't I just, you know isn't there anything else I can do?" He stuttered.

Chris glared at him and Alejandro quickly closed his mouth. Chris tied the blindfold around his head and Alejandro slowly reached into the bowl. As soon as he had his hands on a hairy, huge spider, he pulled his hand out and screamed like a little girl. He ripped the blindfold off his head and backed away from the bowl.

"Ughhhh, I can NOT do this!" Alejandro yelled.

"What do you mean you can't do it! If you want to win you better do it!" Heather screamed in his face.

Alejandro looked shocked at her sudden outburst at him and handed her the blindfold so she could put it back on him. He reached into the bowl for the second time and pulled out a fat, juicy snake. He raised it above his mouth and bit the head off. He did this 2 more times and finished off by throwing up and falling to the floor.

Heather ate what she picked out like it was no big deal and Courtney did the same. Trent did what he had to do but threw up 3 times after eating what he picked. Gwen luckily picked 3 worms and ate them slowly. Now it was my turn and I picked up 2 worms and a baby snake. I pierced the worms and the snake with my teeth and to my surprise it didn't taste half bad.

When we were all done with this challenge we walked over to the beach. Inside the water, there were 5 nets put up and at the end of the nets there were 5 small glass boxes with keys inside.

"You will all climb up these nets and then back down on the other side. Once you're at the bottom you will swim into the boxes and try to get the keys that are inside. Those keys will unlock the box where the timer is in and then you have the chance to stop the timer." Chris said. "Trent you are up first."

Trent stripped down into his swimming trunks and swam over to the nets. Chris signaled for Trent to start and the timer started counting. Trent raced up the nets, occasionally getting his feet stuck, and finally reached the other side. He stuck his head into the box but realized that the hole was too small. He stuck his hand in and reached for the key. It was only inches away so he tried stuffing his shoulder in. He picked up the key and raced up the other nets. After a while he was at the finish line with a time of 7 minutes and 12 seconds.

Alejandro did the same thing but he was also to big to fit into the box, so as Chris promised there was a consequence. A HUGE intern shoved Alejandro into the boxes so he could grab the keys and once he had a hold of all of them he yanked him out of the boxes and threw him towards the finish line with a time of 9 minutes and 2 seconds.

Heather ran up the nets and by doing so she lost her balance and fell backwards getting her foot caught in the net. She tried everything to get loose but nothing worked. The same intern that 'helped' Alejandro 'helped' Heather by pulling on her leg. She got lose and the intern suddenly let go of her which made her fly into the air and fall head first into a box. She grabbed the key and went up the rest of the nets very carefully. She finally finished with a time of 7 minutes and 29 seconds.

Courtney just walked past the nets and glass boxes acting like she was better then us. When she got to the end she pushed the button stopping the clock.

"I'll call my lawyers if I have to." she said.

Why does she always bring her lawyers into things! Can she even do that? Ugh! What did I ever see in her that women!

Gwen was up next. She pulled down her shorts and tank top and was left in a black and midnight blue, polka dotted swim suit. As soon as she tied her hair back my mouth dropped open. She looked so HOT right now! Gwen ran into the water getting ready to start. With her small, slender figure, she was able to squeeze her way to the finish line. She would slide through the holes of the nets and drive straight into the boxes. When she finished she had a time of 4 minutes and 17 seconds.

"Nice job pasty." I said while smiling.

"Good luck." she replied back.

I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my shorts revealing my neon green trunks. I walked into the water slowly and got into a ready stance.

Here goes nothing. When I was signaled I ran up the nets and back down stopping to get the keys. I reached my hand in but it was too big. I tried everything until I just couldn't take it! I was running out of time! I punched the glass box as hard as I could and reached in once more when the glass was gone. I reached the finish line and ended with a time of 6 minutes and 2 seconds.

After everyone was fully dressed we walked over to the dock and found 3 huge metal lock boxes. They were more like gigantic safes.

"For this challenge you'll have a partner. You will both be inside one of these safes and you'll be chained to the floor with your hands tied behind your back. Once you untie yourself you will walk over to the door and try to figure out the lock code so you can leave the safe. To make this even harder, water will be rushing into the safes." Chris said. "Partners are Heather and Alejandro, Courtney and Trent, and Gwen and Duncan."

I smiled at Gwen and she smiled back, but the look in her eyes was a look of fear. I could sense she was scared considering that her dad died from drowning in a trapped car. Ever since that day she has been uncomfortable with water. Sure she was able to do the challenge on the beach but that's only because if anything happened she knew the way out. Inside these metal safes she can't see her way out and that makes her scared.

I grabbed onto her hand letting her know I was there for her and we walked into the safe after changing back into our swimsuits. 2 interns followed us in and cuffed our legs to a metal pole that was attached to the floor. Then they took some rope and tied our hands behind our backs. We heard Chris yell go from outside and we started twisting and turning our arms. Huge waves of water came down from the top of the box and kept crashing down on us. I got loose and reached over so I could grab the key next to me. Once I had it in my hands I bent over and unlocked my legs. While Gwen was still trying to untie her arms, I started putting in codes. I looked back at Gwen to see how she was doing and by now she had her hands on the key. I turned back to the lock and started trying more codes.

"Duncan I dropped the key!" Gwen yelled.

I looked back at her and could see she was worried, but I couldn't give up these codes! If I open this door the water will stop and we might win!

"Find it!" I yelled.

I had gone through all the possible codes except one. This one had to be it. By now the water was up to my neck, and I was standing up! If I was still tied up I would have drowned by now... Gwen!

I looked back at her but couldn't see anything. Not even her head was above water! I looked under water and saw that her legs were still chained to the floor. She was out cold...maybe even dead. I swam over to her quickly and found her key on the floor. I unlocked the cuffs and held onto her while I swam back to the lock. I entered the finale code and the door opened. As soon as the door was open just a crack water came spilling out pushing us against the wall. When it was fully open we were pushed out onto the floor and we slide in the mud.

"Somebody help! Gwen was under to long!" I yelled.

I started performing CPR on her but there was no pulse. When I looked up everyone was standing there worried. Eyes were wide with tears.

"Now!" I cried.

Once they heard the fear in my voice they all came rushing around us. Chef carried Gwen to the infirmary while we all followed behind. When we were inside the small tent Chef hooked up all these machines onto her. The heart monitor was flat so Chef started performing CPR on her once again. He did this for 7 minutes until he stopped and looked at everyone with teary eyes.

"She's, she's gone." he said sadly.

Even though not everyone liked her we all broke down crying. I could have helped her. If only I had uncuffed her when she needed me. She needed my help but all I did was ignore her and focus on something else.

I was about to walk out but then I heard a small beep. I turned around quickly and saw that the heart monitor was making little zig-zags. When Chef noticed what was happening he performed CPR on Gwen for the last time. Water came spilling out of her mouth as her chest violently rose up. She coughed and coughed getting every bit of water out of her body. While doing so her eyes were still shut close. After coughing and hacking up water for 4 minutes she fell backwards like she was a rag-doll. Her head fell to the side as she sighed in relief.

"Gwen's going to need to stay here for a few days. I need to check on her constantly considering she was under water for a really long time. No one could possible survive that, so she needs to stay here just so I can make sure nothing else happens, but I think she'll be fine." Chef said to everyone.

Tears of joy were streaming down my face as well as everyone else's. Gwen was alive, she was going to be okay.

**A/N: ='( When I was writing this I couldn't help but not cry! Hope you like it and please review!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Key To My Heart**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! School has been CRAZY! Anyway here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I sat outside the medical tent silently. I glanced at my phone. It was 7:00pm. I've been waiting out here for 3 hours!

When Gwen started coughing up water, Chef made everyone leave. Instead of listening, I stayed where I was. I didn't even move a muscle. In return I got thrown out of the tent. Not my best decision.

"Duncan." Chef said while coming out.

I looked up and stared at him. There was no expression on his face.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

He stared at me for 5 minutes with a straight face.

"I tried everything I could. She's awake but by being under so long she's having internal problems. I've estimated that her heart will stop beating in 1 hour. I'd say your goodbye's now." he said.

At the moment the song Here Comes Goodbye By: Rascal Flatts came to my head.

_**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road**_

_**And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio**_

_**Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell**_

_**She usually comes right in, now I can tell**_

_**Here comes goodbye**_

_**Here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**Here comes the pain**_

_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

_**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday**_

_**And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way**_

_**One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side**_

_**And violins would play here comes the bride**_

_**Here comes goodbye**_

_**Here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**Here comes the pain**_

_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

_**Why does it have to go from good to gone?**_

_**Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone**_

_**All alone, but here comes goodbye**_

_**Oh-oooo**_

_**Here comes goodbye**_

_**Here comes the last time**_

_**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_

_**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_

_**Here comes the pain**_

_**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_

_**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

_**Oh-oooo**_

I sat there, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening! I couldn't be losing Gwen! I stood up and walked into the tent. In the corner of the room I could see her in her bed staring blankly at the wall. I walked over to her bed and kneeled down. As I was on my knees I kissed her lips softly and grabbed onto her hand.

"Gwen..." I said with my voice shaking. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have helped you sooner!" I said crying.

Gwen snapped her head towards me and grabbed onto my face.

"Duncan, don't you dare say that. This isn't your fault at all." she said sternly.

"But I could have helped you!" I screamed. By now I was bawling my eyes out. "Now you're going to die because of me! I don't want to lose you!"

"Duncan, you did help me. If you didn't help me when you did, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Besides, you could never lose me. I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me." she said while smiling.

Gwen put her hand on her neck and ran her fingers down the chain to her necklace. The necklace had a black chain with a red heart connected to a black key. She took it off and looked me in the eye. I didn't know what to do so I stared back, not saying a word. She leaned in closer to me and put the necklace around me neck.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Duncan, I love you so much. In an hour...we both know things are going to be different. I want you to keep this necklace. That way you'll remember me." she said.

I nodded slowly.

"This necklace should also remind you that you held the key to my heart, and that you'll always hold the key to my heart." Gwen smiled and a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I'll never forget Gwen. I'll always remember. I love you!" I hugged her and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Thanks for reading Key To My Heart! I really hoped you liked it. Sorry it's so short and I hope the ending wasn't too bad.**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


End file.
